


keep your love locked down

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	keep your love locked down

_Girlfriend stealer_, Lee hears, every time he closes his eyes and Kara is there, every time he comes at the thought of her mouth around his cock, his hands in her hair and her name on his lips.__

When he opens the door and finds Kara there, he thinks he's dreaming again. He hasn't seen her since the dinner party and the drinks and the double-dog dare that changed the world, hasn't wanted to take the chance that this time, the glass won't break.

"I missed you," he says, without thinking, and she raises an eyebrow. "Come in, if you want," he sighs, and turns away, counting the seconds until he hears the sound of her footsteps fading down the hallway outside.

When he turns back, expecting to find an empty doorway, Kara is still there, and then her hands are on his face and she's kissing him like this will be the last time. Lee's not going to waste this with questions she probably won't answer anyway, so he reaches behind her and shuts the door, pushing her up against it, pressing their bodies together and kissing her until he forgets his own damn name. Her hip pushes at his erection and they both groan.

"Enough foreplay," Kara says, a small smile ghosting across her face as she shoves him gently away and grabs for the button of his trousers. Kara wastes no time, and neither does he. Shirts, trousers and underwear are all off and somewhere across the room, completely forgotten, before the two of them even really move away from the door. Lee pulls her into the living room and they tumble onto the couch, breathing hard, hands exploring bare skin. A cool breeze hits him then, and some part of Lee's brain registers that the window must be open, but he doesn't even care. He's wanted this since that catastrophic dinner party, and from the way she's moaning as he reaches up and runs his thumbs over her nipples, he thinks that she's wanted this too. The sudden thought of Kara stroking herself and calling his name while she's alone in the apartment she shares with Zak makes him shiver, makes his cock twitch, makes him moan.

"Gods, Kara, tell me you want me," he says, the words coming out in a rush of air as he struggles not to come at the thought of frakking her on his sofa with the windows open in the middle of the godsdamn afternoon.

"Lee," she breathes, pushing against his fingers as he slides his hand between her thighs, "I want you." He pushes two fingers inside her as she reaches down and strokes his cock, and they both offer supplications to various deities that he doesn't even believe in. He hopes she's loud. He hopes the whole frakking neighborhood knows what they're doing. He's tired of keeping this secret alone, tired of a love that's undercover, tired of pretending it didn't happen.

"This what you want?" he asks, teasing her with his fingers.

"If I wanted your fingers I wouldn't have taken your godsdamn pants off, Lee," she says, moaning as he pulls back and slides his thumb across her clit. "I want your cock. Now."

"Yes sir," he says, and his fingers tighten on her hips as she pushes down onto him.

"Frak," she mutters, and it's the last coherent thing that either of them can say for the next several hot, frantic, breathless minutes. He comes with a shout of what might have been her name, and before he can really even think to move, she's up and dressed and halfway out the door.

"Zak can't know," she whispers, and he nods.

The door closes, the dream ends, and Lee wakes up in bed alone, his hand wrapped around his cock, his come on the sheets and a heart so heavy he feels like he'll never be able to move again. "Zak can't know," he repeats, resigned to the inescapable reality of this situation, to living out these fantasies only in his dreams. It's always a dream. It's never real. "Zak can't know."


End file.
